


Drunken Nights and Stupid Pranks

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Banner by stormy</p><p>It was nothing more than a stupid prank of their band mates… But it turned out to be more, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Nights and Stupid Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote in which Jin is still part of the band, and also, my first try of real comedy :) Something lighter. Hope you’ll like it!  
> 

Nakamaru’s POV

I shook my head incredulous, not sure if I should be worried or amused. I decided for amused when Kame started to sing Mariah Carey’s part of “When you believe” with such passion that he needed to hold onto Jin to not stumble over his own feet. Jin giggled before joining in as Whitney Houston, his voice more feminine than it had been when he had acted as a nurse in a sketch of ours back when we had still been Juniors.

“We should get the two of them drunk more often” Ueda commented next to me, nipping at his own drink with a smirk. “I mean, it’s nothing new with Akanishi, really, but Kame is hilarious like this. And the two of them combined are epic.”

“You know” Koki smirked, looking at us, his grin so mischievous that I went back into my “worried” mode immediately. “I have an idea here. Are you up to some fun?”

“Sure!” Taguchi yelled, and Koki hit him in the shoulder, shushing him. Kame and Jin didn’t notice though, as caught up in their song as they were.

“What are you planning?” I asked Koki suspiciously.

He only smirked.

“You’ll see…”

Kame’s POV

I woke up feeling as if some drummer had used my head as drums, and groaned. Damn, I’d had definitely too much to drink last night. I’d kill whoever had started the drinking session, I swear I would.

I squirmed, trying to sit up, only now noticing that an arm was wrapped firmly around my waist. I opened one eye, frowning. Who…?

I blinked against the sunlight streaming into the room, distantly making out a mess of dark brown hair on the pillow next to me. Oh no… Don’t tell me I had picked up some girl in my drunken state…?

Finally, I sat up, the arm on my waist falling onto the cushions, its owner not waking from it. I focused my blurry vision on the figure next to me, gasping.

It was _Jin_ , one of his hands carelessly lying over his eyes, his dark hair sprawled out around him like a halo, the blanket covering his naked chest. I froze, trying to think, but it seemed like my brain didn’t want to work, if from the alcohol or the shock of the situation I was in, I didn’t know.

My eyes followed the line of dark red hickeys that were splattered from his neck to his chest, before I finally looked down at myself, realizing that I was naked as well.

 _Shit_.

I desperately tried to remember what had happened last night, and how the _heck_ I had ended up here, naked, in one bed with Jin, but I seriously had no recollection of it. I just remembered walking into the karaoke bar with the guys, and then… then…

“Shit!” I whispered to myself, grabbing Jin’s shoulder, shaking him. “Jin!” I called, panicky. “Wake up! Wake up, will you?!”

Jin groaned, turning around to hug his pillow close, refusing to open his eyes. I had to shake him a few more times before he finally obliged, staring up at me through half closed lids.

“What’s up?” Jin murmured, grumpy, before he winced. He seemed to have as much of a headache as I had.

I gulped, trying to form a coherent question, but all I came up with in my head was: “How? Why? REALLY?!”. I didn’t need to talk, though, because Jin had obviously realized by now that I had no clothes on me, sitting up with a start, staring at me with wide eyes.

“You are naked!” he called out, shocked.

“I know I am!” I called back, helpless. “You are too!”

“I-?” Jin looked down at himself, pulling the blanket closer to cover himself. “I’m naked too!?”

“Jin, what happened last night?!” I asked him, desperate by now.

“Last night?” he asked, dumbfounded. “I don’t know, I… We sang karaoke, and… and…”

“And?” I prodded, hopeful.

“I don’t know!” he whined, pulling the blanket even closer. “Kame! Don’t say we…?”

I didn’t answer, instead biting my lip in embarrassment. I tried to remember anything, anything at all, but there was nothing, and so we could only guess that… that…

“Oh gosh” I whispered, incredulous.

“Let’s – let’s think rationally!” Jin stuttered. “I mean, as long as we don’t remember it, it might not have happened! We may just have ended up in the same bed without doing anything!”

“Then why are we naked?” I demanded. “Why do you have hickeys?!”

Jin reached up to his neck unconsciously, as if to cover them from my view.

“Oh go-ho-od” he whined, closing his eyes in desperation. “You mean we had sex?!”

“I don’t know” I said defensively. “How am I supposed to know?!”

“We could ask the others?” Jin suggested.

“And what are we supposed to tell them?!” I snapped. “ _Morning, listen, Jin and I woke up in the same bed, naked and covered with hickeys. Do you know anything about it?_ ”

Jin grimaced. “Better not” he agreed.

“Maybe we should just… wait till we remember anything?” I murmured.

“Y – yeah” Jin nodded. “We probably should.”

“Then… I’ll go back to my room now, and… I’ll see you at breakfast?” I said slowly, moving to sit up, before looking around in confusion. “Wait, whose room is this?”

“It’s yours” Jin pointed out, nodding to my luggage in the corner. I had not yet managed to unpack. “I’ll be going, then…”

“Mhm” I nodded, watching as he collected his clothes. I turned away from him, blushing as he started to dress himself. Damn, Kamenashi, get a grip of yourself! He’s a guy, there’s nothing to _see_ …

Yeah, he’s a guy. A guy you slept with.

I suppressed a groan, trying to shake the thought out of my head, but somehow, not managing to.

Jin murmured something incoherent as he had finished dressing himself before he fled the room. I let myself fall back on the bed, cursing.

Now, this was the definition of awkward. Not that he had ever asked for it.

Nakamaru’s POV

Jin and Kame came down to breakfast separately that morning, both flushed and noticeably confused, avoiding to look at each other. Koki was grinning to himself, seeming to enjoy their tension very much, and Ueda bit his lip to keep his poker face. I felt slightly sorry for the two of them.

It’s not like I had not tried to stop the others, to my defense. But there was no stopping Koki when he wanted to prank people, and when he and Taguchi had started to undress them, I had fled the room, _really_ not wanting to watch this.

Taguchi spoke up at last, breaking the tensed silence at our breakfast table.

“Have the two of you slept well?” he asked innocently, grinning. “You were pretty wasted last night!”

Jin and Kame looked up with big eyes, reminding me of two deers caught in the headlights. Jin only stuttered, choking on his food, and Kame asked quietly: “I… don’t remember much of last night. Did we… um… I… do something?”

“Oh, the last thing I caught was the two of you kissing” Koki said grinning, and I threw a look at him, but he ignored me. Of course they had not kissed. Koki was straight-out lying, and he didn’t seem to be sorry about it in the slightest.

Kame seemed to turn positively green at that piece of information, and Jin had frozen, his mouth hanging open. I felt bad for wanting to laugh at their expressions.

“It’s funny how much you cling to each other when you are drunk” Ueda added, joining in now. “We should have made photos for the tabloid.”

Jin and Kame seemed too shocked to even react to his teasing. For a moment, I wondered if we should just put them out of their misery, but when I threw a look at Koki, I knew that he would never forgive me if I blew things up now, and I’m not as courageous to attract the wrath of Tanaka Koki.

Sorry, Kame, Jin. You’ll need to suffer a little longer.

Kame’s POV

I wasn’t even sure how I had managed to make it through our rehearsals that day – I had hardly been able to concentrate on anything when my subconscious mind was relentlessly imagining Jin and me in bed.

The thing was – I wasn’t even sure if I was shocked because it happened, or because I couldn’t remember it.

I mean, sure, I had ended up in bed with another guy. This was pretty bad. But on the other hand, it hadn’t been any guy – it had been my best friend. Really, there are worse things to do when you’re drunk. I could have knocked up a random girl which would have gone to the press with it. So this was much better, wasn’t it?

On the other hand, I had slept with _Jin_ , my _best friend_. Which was kind of messed up as it was, but I didn’t even remember it!

And the crazy thing about it was, I wanted to. I wasn’t sure why – I should want to forget about this as soon as possible, shouldn’t I?! Not talk or think about it ever again, and be done with it! So why was I imagining what it possibly could have felt like kissing him, or how we had…?

I shook my head, trying to shake the image from my mind, but it was kind of persistent.

“What am I doing?” I murmured to myself, letting myself fall back onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Maybe I was just curious. I mean, people say that you are always a little bi, right? That you want to try out things… and maybe that was what it was. I mean, here I was, having experimented, and not even being able to remember it! That was wrong, right?

I closed my eyes, testing myself. I imagined kissing Jin, lifting his shirt above his head, running my hands over his chest… I gulped, my heartbeat starting to pick up.

Then, I opened my eyes again, letting the image disappear and bringing another one on – trying to imagine myself with anyone else from the band, Koki, Ueda, Nakamaru…

“Eww” I murmured to myself, shuddering. I mean, sure, I had acted all flirty with them on stage before, but the image of doing anything further than that with them was a real turn off. No freaking way.

So why could I imagine it with Jin, if I couldn’t with them?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up, throwing a look into the mirror. Awesome – I looked like a teenager caught at having wet dreams. Way too act inconspicuous, Kamenashi.

I finally got up, crossing the room to open the door. Jin stood on the other side, looking as confused as I probably did.

“Hey” he asked quietly, focusing his eyes on a point somewhere near my right shoulder. “Can we… talk?”

I only nodded, holding the door open for him to walk inside. We sat down on my bed next to each other, both ridiculously tensed up, Jin staring straight ahead, me mustering my fingernails. After a few seconds of pure silence, Jin sighed, finally looking me into the eyes.

“Have you remembered anything by now?” he asked, seeming anxious.

“No” I answered, shaking my head. “I tried really hard, but…”

“Me too” he nodded. “It’s driving me insane, but my head just seems to have erased everything!”

“I know. Stupid alcohol.” I murmured.

“Yeah” he nodded, drifting off. Then he looked at me again, locking eyes with me, and I waited in silence, trying to read his expression. Somehow, it seemed hard to breathe, with him staring at me like this.

Then, he suddenly moved closer to me, whispering: “Can I try something?”

I gulped, nodding, somehow sensing what he was about to do. He hesitated for a moment, before he leaned in. I closed my eyes, waiting till his lips touched mine. When they did, at last, we didn’t move, just pressing our lips against each other before breaking apart again.

I opened my eyes again, my breathing even more labored from the speeding of my heartbeat. I locked eyes with Jin, whose irises seemed to have darkened, somehow.

“Did you remember anything?” I whispered, breathless. Jin shook his head. “Maybe a little more…?” I suggested tentatively.

Jin didn’t answer. Instead, he leaned in again, kissing me more fiercely this time, his lips moving against mine with sudden determination. I couldn’t help but reach out to hold onto his shoulders, holding him close, not willing to let him go.

The sensations ran through me like a drug, clouding up my mind, making me want more and more, without thinking about the consequences.

We didn’t break our kiss again to check if anyone remembered anything from last night. I’m not sure either of us cared anymore; we were too wrapped up in each other and the sudden passion our kiss had set free. Or maybe it had been there since we had realized what had happened last night, just laced by the shock of it.

I felt Jin’s tongue against my lips, and granted him access right away, eager to feel more of him. Jin moaned as our tongues touched, and he pulled me into him, his hands squeezing my waist, demanding.

My hand immediately traveled to the front of his shirt, blindly fumbling with the buttons, trying to undo them as fast as possible. They melted away under my clumsy fingers, and soon, I was able to feel warm skin.

Jin let me explore, not breaking our kiss, reacting to my touch with occasional shudders. I found a nipple, playing with it tentatively, and Jin moaned, his own hand slipping under my T-Shirt as well, tickling the skin of my back.

I felt the lust run through my veins, heating up my whole body. I pulled at Jin’s open shirt, making him shrug out of it, giving me more room to touch, squeeze and stroke. I loved how I could feel Jin’s muscles tense and quiver under my touch, how I could create goosebumps on his skin, and how I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine through his ribcage.

Jin eventually broke the kiss to lift my shirt over my head before pushing me onto the bed, hovering over me as he sucked on the skin of my neck. I arched it a little, giving him a better angle, enjoying how the sensations ran through me at every little touch from Jin.

He licked and sucked his way down my neck and my chest, and I shuddered every time his hot breath hit my skin, feeling like I was going crazy. I wanted him, so much, and it felt like I couldn’t take it.

Jin had reached my belly button by now, dipping his tongue into it, and his hands went to my belt buckle. Then, he stopped, looking up at me, suddenly nervous again.

“Kame” he whispered. “Are we really going to do this?”

“We did it before, didn’t we?” I answered, out of breath, just wanting him to shut up and continue.

“Well, yes, but we were drunk” Jin reminded me hesitantly. “Now we’re… not.”

“So?” I prodded, trying to not be too annoyed by this break, but it was hard not to turn us around and silence him with my lips.

“Well… I… How are we going to do this?” Jin asked, seeming worried. “I’ve never been with a guy, Kame!”

I stared at him incredulous. Was he really just asking me for techniques?!

“I’m destroying the mood, right?” Jin murmured, seeming embarrassed.

“Kind of” I nodded, sitting up again, making Jin do so too, his hand still resting on my belt buckle. “Do you want this? Because we can still stop if you want” I asked, wondering how I was going to cope with it if he really backed out now. I was literally jumping out of my skin with arousal.

“No! I – I want you” Jin stuttered, shaking his head. “That’s not what I meant, believe me! It’s just…  I guess I’m nervous” he admitted, blushing slightly. “Yesterday, we seemed to be too drunk to think. Now… I’m not. I’m scared to make a fool of myself.”

“How am I supposed to notice?” I whispered soothingly, moving closer to him again, so close actually, that I could feel his breath on my lips. “I’m not any more experienced in this than you are, right?”

“Still” Jin murmured, and I felt his hands move again, opening my belt timidly.

“You’re thinking too much” I informed him. “And I never thought that I’d say this to you.”

“Hey!” he chuckled, pulling at my belt to bring me closer to him, crashing my lips into his. “Careful, or you won’t get laid tonight” he murmured into the kiss.

I smirked, catching his bottom lip to suck on it. Jin continued to work on opening my jeans, and I lifted my hips to make it easier for him to pull them down my legs. We continued kissing, our tongues in a fierce battle with each other, as he started to stroke me throughout the cotton of my boxer briefs. I moaned, clinging to him while I felt all my blood rush southwards to where Jin was touching me.

He pushed my underwear down my thighs, freeing my erection, taking it into his hand. I gasped into our kiss, being too overwhelmed with the sensations of his skin on mine. I leaned into him, breaking our kiss to breathe as he pumped me slowly, driving me out of my mind.

Blindly, I reached out as well until I found the zipper of his jeans, undoing them with my shaky fingers. It was hard keeping the concentration while Jin’s fingers were running up and down my shaft. Finally, I managed to slip my hands into his pants as well, returning his ministrations. Jin moaned, loudly, quickening the movements of his hands, making me whimper.

Everything was a blur after that; only we existed, and the way we brought each other higher and higher with our touch.

Jin caught my lips with his again, kissing me hungrily before he came into my hand, groaning into my mouth. His hand tightened around me, and it brought me over the edge too, moaning and shaking as we rode through our orgasms together.

I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his body raise and fall with his heavy breathing as we both came down from our highs. Jin hugged me close, and for a moment, I remembered that we were sticky and sweaty, but then, I threw the thought away again, not caring.

“This time, we’re going to remember” Jin murmured, still slightly out of breath. “Right?”

I smirked, nuzzling my nose into the skin of his neck. “Definitely” I promised.

Nakamaru’s POV

“You really think we need to tell them?” Koki asked, pouting like a little kid as we walked down the floor to Kame’s room.

“Yes!” I reasoned with him. “You’ve tormented them enough for one day!”

“But it was fun” Ueda shrugged, as if that would excuse everything.

I rolled my eyes at them, finally knocking at Kame’s door as we reached it, glaring at the three others as we waited. And waited. I frowned, listening for any sound inside. “Kame?” I called, knocking again. Still no answer.

“Maybe he’s having his headphones on” Koki shrugged, pushing me aside to pull on the doorknob. It turned, and he opened the door, shrugging at us as he entered the room. He began to call Kame’s name again, but stopped dead in his tracks. I followed after him, stopping too when I was able to look into the room.

I stared incredulous at the lump of clothes on the floor, and above all, at Kame and Jin lying under the covers, snuggled into each other, fast asleep.

I looked at the others in shock – Koki and Ueda were staring openmouthed, and Taguchi pointed at our two sleeping band mates, obviously about to squeal something, but I was faster, silencing him with a hand on his mouth.

I gestured for them to follow me outside, and they did, tiptoeing after me until we could finally shut the door quietly behind us.

Then, we stared at each other again, trying to understand what exactly it was that we had just walked into.

“Maybe we should not tell them that it was a prank, after all?” I suggested, weakly.

“Now that I can take credit for setting them off?!” Koki asked drily. “No way!”

“Look at it on this side – it was you who gave Jin all those hickeys. Kame is going to kill you!” Taguchi joked.

“We should just pretend that we didn’t see any of this and leave them alone for now” Ueda murmured. “It’s probably better if they come out to us by themselves.”

“How am I supposed to act like I didn’t see that?!” Taguchi demanded incredulous. “This is big news, you know?! BIG NEWS!”

“Sometimes I wonder how you became an actor” Ueda rolled his eyes, and we walked off, back towards our rooms, lost in our discussion, letting Jin and Kame sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://vflmaeuschen.blog.com/2011/08/23/one-shot-drunken-nights-and-stupid-pranks/  
> http://vflmaeuschen.livejournal.com/42338.html


End file.
